


Lonely

by merinarasauce



Series: Link One [2]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Angst, Combined Universe AU, Gen, Loneliness, Sad, a lot of character mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinarasauce/pseuds/merinarasauce
Summary: The universe is big. Mario is lost in it. He's got a lot of time to think.





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i threw this together in like 10 mins. Well anyway here's a mini crossover thing
> 
> ~reposted from my Amino account~

The universe is big.

An obvious fact, but for Mario it never really sunk in until he was totally lost and alone in the middle of it.

He'd always been taught that there was no air in space. Your lungs would collapse as the air was ripped from them, leaving you to die of asphyxiation. Yet here he was, drifting through empty space, watching the stars from a broken and charred piece of Bowser's interstellar traveler.

Maybe he was dead. Maybe he'd suffocated in the vast emptiness between the stars. Maybe this was the afterlife.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. This wasn't the afterlife. He'd been there three times before.

_No. I'm fine and I'll be fine. Rosalina will come for me. And Susie will be with her. And Peach! They'll all be there. And Luigi..._

He choked up a bit. Luigi was on the ship when it was destroyed. He knew he shouldn't worry about his brother anymore. He'd shown time and time again that he could take care of himself.

He drifted for what felt like weeks. The stars didn't shimmer like they did back on Earth.

Ten years.

They were all they had for ten years. They were on their own for so long, but they only made it because they had each other. It was cliché, yes, but they didn't care. Even now, after everything, he couldn't bring himself to let go.

He missed his twin brother.

And just like that, he was a sad, scared kid again, taken from his family, with no memories and no real reason to cry.

He didn't care about how warm his face was. He didn't care about how small and pitiful he sounded. He didn't care about how his tears floated weightlessly and caught the starlight in little rainbows.

Space was so lonely.

"Poyo?"

He looked up, tears blurring his vision. A little pink puffball sat on a bright blue star in front of him. He brushed his tears away, his cheeks still burning. In his little hands was a certain familiar red cap, the one he'd lost at Buoy Base Galaxy.

The stars didn't seem so lonely anymore.


End file.
